The invention relates generally to a power generation system and more particularly to a fault ride through switch and method of use in a power generation system.
Power generation systems typically include power generators that generate power from various sources and transfer the generated power to a power grid connected to the power generators. The power grid collects the power generated from multiple power generators and transmits the power to different locations. Generally, in order to connect any power generator to the power grid, the power generator must comply with grid code requirements of that particular location. One such grid code requirement is a fault ride through operation of the power generator for the entire duration of the grid event.
Several kinds of faults may occur during operation of the power generation system such as “voltage dip,” “voltage sag,” or a short circuit at a point of interconnection with the power grid. In an event of a fault, certain types of power generators accelerate rapidly, loose synchronism during operation, and, consequently, fail the grid code “ride through” requirement. In a non-limiting example, certain types of generators include small rotor generators. These kinds of power generators are often not allowed to connect to the power grid as they tend to be non compliant with the grid codes.
Various approaches are employed to overcome the issue of rapid acceleration in power generators during fault conditions. One such mechanical approach is to provide a braking mechanism to halt a prime mover in the power generator. This approach results in power generation losses, inefficiency, and high maintenance costs. Another approach provides an electrical brake concept to halt the power generators during fault conditions. However, most of the electrical brake concepts include expensive power electronics.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for an inexpensive fault ride through power generation system to address one or more aforementioned issues.